A variety of mechanical mounting structures have been devised for various structures including computer systems. In one example, such as a server system, a number of sub-components or servers are arranged in a central cabinet or on a rack structure, referred to herein as a standard server frame, well known in the industry. The servers are typically mounted in stacked vertical arrangements, with each server being secured within standard server frame by a sliding rail structure. The sliding rail structures permit the servers to be extracted and reinserted easily into the cabinet, such as for servicing of internal components of the servers. In general, it is desirable to allow each server to be fully or nearly fully withdrawn from the cabinet in order to gain a high degree of access to internal components of the individual server.
These standard server frames include four corner support rails which have standard EIA-310 specifications for hole spacing, and size dimensions, which allow a sliding rail support system to be secured in place. The support rail system includes an outer rail which is fixed to the corner support rails, while the inside sliding rail is secured to the individual servers. Because the servers are often quite heavy, and, when fully extended, constitute a significant cantilevered load, the support and sliding rail structures must offer a considerable resistance to loading, while affording easy sliding motion during displacement of the server. In most instances, the outer rails are fixed by screws in the back of the server frames. The screws present issues with access to the rear of the server frames. Oftentimes the rear is crowded with power and networking cables causing obstruction to the rear of the outer rail mounting brackets. It is therefore difficult and time consuming to install and or replace server or equipment in these standard frames. Separately from benefits over rails that require hardware, the present embodiments provide benefits over other tool-less rails. Pre-existing tool-less rails often employ complex slides, springs, and clips, while the present embodiments have only one moving part to assist with interlocking with the server frame. Therefore, the present embodiments reduce and eliminate complex end mechanisms found in pre-existing tool less rails. The pre-existing tool-less rails often reduce the amount of volume available to the server chassis by wrapping around the outside of the server frame ends. The present embodiments employ end mounting mechanism that are contained on the inside of the server frame to maximize the usable volume.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for installing multiple computer components within a cabinet or rack. In particular, there is a need for the present invention. While the present invention is an additional cost to the standard server frame, it provides an easy means for installing and replacing equipment in a standard server frame.